


Endless Adoration

by Anonymous



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Incest, LITERALLY, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Safewords, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, haha made that joke again laugh at my comedic genius, looked god in the eyes and walked backwards into hell writing this one, y'all know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eric gets embarrassed anytime his dad compliments him. Derek wants to help him get used to it. A yellow silk scarf is involved.
Relationships: Derek Derekson/Eric Derekson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Endless Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> massive warning that this is another incest fic! please avoid this at all costs if incest or incestual relationships trigger/otherwise hurt you. The author doesn't support actual incest, and the views/relationship dynamics are not representative of their actual views. 
> 
> but hey if you're into this kinda stuff leave a comment or smth! i take requests.

Everything changed between them after that night. It made sense. They'd said words that they couldn't take back. Done things that they couldn't undo. Derek knew that that would change any relationship. What left him pleasantly surprised, though, was how  _ good  _ the change was. He was finally able to shake off the feeling of being an intruder in his own home. He actually left his room during the day and no longer worried about what would happen if he got near Eric. The tension that had hung thickly between them had, for the most part, dissipated. It had changed, at the very least, and was far more enjoyable now. 

Eric, too, had changed. Derek delighted in the way his boy seemed to bloom after their night together. He was still adorably shy, all flushed in the face when he sought out attention, but he was actually comfortable enough to seek it out on his own! Eric also opened up about some of his more illicit fantasies. Derek had been happily surprised to find that his boy had a whole damn list of things he'd wanted to try out but never been able to do so on his own. It had been delicious to listen to his sweet boy whisper about all the dirty things he wanted his daddy to do to him. 

Outside of their more adventurous romps, though, Eric had started sleeping in his bed a few nights a week. It wasn't always something that they did with any expectations on the table. Most nights, it was just... Sleep. Close, intimate contact that left them tangled up with each other in the morning. It meant the world to Derek. If he hadn't already been sure of the fact that he loved Eric, then seeing him all sleepy-headed in the morning would've been the final nail in his coffin. He was of the mind that Eric made everything look good, but he believed that he made sleepy, quiet joy look the best. 

Derek was fond of telling him as much. It never failed to make his chest ache when Eric would blush and hide his face. He was determined to help the poor boy get over his embarrassment of being complimented. Derek was sure that most of his inability to handle it stemmed from him, anyway, so he considered it to be his job to take on. It had been that same undertaking that led to their current situation...

"So pretty for me, ain't you?" Derek murmured. Eric just whined, his face already bright red in the warm lighting of the bedroom. The fairy lights Eric had always wanted were strung across the room, making everything about him look a little softer than usual. His wrists flexed experimentally against the yellow silk scarf that kept them bound above his head. Derek caught the motion and grinned. "Comfortable?" he asked, brushing a stray lock of hair behind Eric's ear. 

"Y-Yeah. Ain't too t-tight," Eric said, his voice all soft and breathy in that way that made Derek a mess inside. "I d-don't get why... Wh-Why you got me tied u-up like this, though. My arms c-can still move," he added, gesturing vaguely with his hands to show that the binds were ineffective. That was just how Derek had wanted them, though, there for the illusion of immobility. It was why he'd only loosely wrapped the scarf around his boy's wrists and hadn't bothered with actually attaching it to the headboard anyway. Eric's budding interest in BDSM needed to be delved into carefully. He smirked before he leaned in, his hot breath ghosting against the shell of Eric's ear and leaving him shivering. 

"You  _ can  _ move, but you ain't goin' to. Cause Daddy told you not to, right?" he asked, his voice a low, rumbling purr that had Eric's exposed cock twitching between his legs. "And you're Daddy's good little boy, ain'tcha Eric? So you won't disobey him, will you?" he asked.

"Y-Yes Daddy, m'not gonna m-move. Wanna be y-your good l-little boy," Eric whispered. He let out an absolutely delicious noise when Derek kissed him, and he closed his eyes as he kissed him back. Even in the heat of the moment, the kiss was syrupy sweet. Just the light brush of his daddy's lips against his own, leaving him weak and happy he was already in bed. Eric was sure he'd have fallen otherwise. His hands itched to touch, to tangle up in his daddy's hair or tug him closer by the shoulders. The older man's words were seared into his mind, though, so he tried to relax and enjoy the night he'd prepared for him.

Derek had arranged for them to have the day off tomorrow. It was a rare treat for the pair since they usually didn't take time off, but he knew it would be worth it. Especially since it meant they'd get to sleep in together after tonight. Oh, Derek had so much planned for his darling little boy. He'd been very thorough in researching all the things Eric had admitted to finding arousing. He had even done a bit of shopping to prepare for this night. The box of goodies had been forgotten for a moment, left half-hidden by the comforter while they'd worked with the first present. That yellow silk scarf that Eric had admired during one of their day trips. 

God, Derek still remembered the way Eric's gaze had lingered on the scarf. He couldn't remember which store they'd been in, but he'd never forget the way Eric had dug his teeth into his bottom lip while he felt the scarf. It was soft to the touch. A pale yellow that his boy seemed to have quite the obsession over. Derek had watched him caress it. He had known at once that he'd buy him the damned thing without even glancing at the price tag. Not now, though, not when Eric was there. It had to be a surprise. Oh, what a surprise it had turned out to be!

Eric looked so perfect with his hands tied up above his head. Like something out of Derek's wildest dreams. His face framed beautifully by dark, feathery hair and large eyes so full of trust that it made the older man's heart ache when he saw them. He shuddered when he broke the kiss, a certain warmth softening the usual sharpness of his eyes as he stared at Eric. Eric, who squirmed under the weight of his gaze but still kept his hands up above his head. Eric, who was trying his best to be good just because Derek had asked him to. 

"Such a sweet boy," Derek murmured, brushing his thumb over Eric's cheeks. He sighed sweetly as his eyes fluttered shut before he relaxed into the touch. Derek didn't think he would ever get enough of this. If he could have things his way, then they'd never have to leave this damn room. Spend all his free time telling Eric just how pretty he looked underneath him and show him that when the words weren't enough to prove his point. Make up for every last moment of his life he hadn't spent doing that for him. The clock turned back for nobody, though, so Derek decided he'd cherish the time they had now. "Now, what does Daddy's little boy want from him?" he asked, nudging Eric lightly in the side. 

"I-I want... You t-to finger m-me," Eric whispered. Derek swallowed roughly before he nodded. This was new, an extra step for them to take in this whole affair. He moved away to rummage through the box, his eyes narrowing before he found a small bottle of lube. Eric eyed it curiously as his daddy squirted some onto his fingers. "... W-Warmin' it up?" he asked, arousal pooling low in his tummy as he watched the older man spread the lube over his fingers. 

"Mhm, don't need you tryin' to move away just cause it's cold," Derek said. He nudged at Eric's legs lightly, and let out a low noise of pleasure when he spread them obediently. "See? So good already, spreadin' those pretty legs of yours so Daddy can see all of you," he said. The flush that had covered Eric's face only spread crept down his chest, leaving the slightly less tan skin there positively dusky looking. "Hey, you remember the talk we had 'bout colors, right?" Derek asked. Eric nodded slowly, a little smile tugging at his lips. 

"Mhm, green is g-good to go, yellow is s-slow down o-or back off f-for a bit... R-Red means stop," Eric said, repeating what his daddy had told him earlier. Derek grinned, the one that was just for his baby boy, all open adoration and lust. He trailed kisses down Eric's chest. 

"That's right, sweetheart. Daddy's gonna ask you for your color every now an' then, alright? You tell him exactly how you feel when he does," Derek said, his voice a low demand against Eric's skin before he nipped at his stomach. Eric whined as his head lolled back. 

"Y-Yes Daddy, gonna t-tell you how you m-make me feel," Eric stuttered out. Derek shivered when he saw how glassy Eric's eyes were already. God, he'd never get over just how damned  _ responsive  _ his boy was. So quick to fall apart for him, so quick to submit entirely, and just trust in him so blindly. It made his cock throb between his legs. Derek growled low in his throat before he ran his tongue over one of Eric's nipples. His boy squeaked, his eyes widening before they fluttered shut. 

"Color," Derek drawled out. 

"G-Green! Green, l-love when you p-play with my nipples, D-Daddy. They're s-so sensitive," Eric babbled. He spread his legs a little wider when Derek rubbed a lubed finger around his entrance. His boy just whimpered and sighed as Derek worked him up with his mouth. He kept rubbing his finger over the tight ring of muscle, occasionally applying slight pressure as he got him used to the feeling of it all. Derek knew that his boy liked fingering himself, but he also knew that his fingers were much thicker than Eric's. He'd take this nice and slow for his boy, work him open carefully so he could make this first between them perfect. 

"Think you're ready for the first finger?" Derek asked. Eric didn't reply, he just mewled quietly before he pushed himself down against his daddy's finger. "So eager," he teased, slowly sinking his finger in till the second knuckle. Eric let out a high-pitched moan and clenched around him tightly. Derek watched as the muscles in Eric's tummy and thighs tensed. 

"S-So nice, Daddy. Makin' me f-feel so nice," Eric breathed out. Having even one of his Daddy's fingers inside of him felt so much better than his own fingers. It was more than the thickness. It was seeing Derek look up at him so lovingly, watching how his eyes darkened as they scanned his face for any discomfort while he slowly thrust his finger deeper inside of him. The angle, too, Eric decided. The angle was really important. It was entirely different than when he tried fingering himself. 

"Such a good boy for me, cock leakin' and thighs shakin' like that. Ain't even got the second finger in yet, and you're acting like I'm fuckin' you," Derek growled. Eric's breath hitched and caught in his throat, the most beautifully desperate noise escaping him a moment later. 

"I-I can't help it, Daddy, y-you jus' feel so d-damn good," Eric whispered. Derek grinned and gently curled the finger inside him. Eric arched off the bed as the pad of Derek's index finger brushed up against something. "Green! Green! G-Green, oh g-god, don't stop th-that!" he begged, grabbing onto the headboard until his grip was white-knuckled. 

"Aw, did Daddy find that special spot for his good little boy?" Derek cooed. He rubbed his finger over that spot slowly and drank in the delicious noises Eric made. His cock was red and angry, pre-cum leaving his smooth tummy slick and shiny as he squirmed on the bed. 

"I-I want more. M-More? Please, Daddy?" Eric whined, grinding down against his finger. Derek nodded before he carefully pressed a second finger into the tight, hot heat of Eric. He watched the way Eric's eyebrows pinched together and kept his fingers still to give him time to adjust to the stretch. "S-So much, Daddy," he whimpered. "Already f-feel so full, d-don't know how you'll f-fit your cock in m-me," he said, voice cracking and breaking off near the end. 

"Lots of prep like this, sweetheart. Gotta ease you into this, make you feel good the whole time," Derek murmured. Eric's gaze focused on his daddy for a moment, his pupils blown and filled with the most open adoration Derek had ever seen. "All I ever wanna do is make you feel good, baby. Want you to feel how much Daddy loves you when I make love to you," he added, his voice soft in a way that was entirely for Eric. 

"Y-Yeah? Promise?" Eric asked. His voice shook slightly when he spoke, and was thick with emotion as his eyes watered. Derek pressed a kiss to Eric's tummy before he wrapped his other hand around his cock. He stroked him slowly, lovingly, using his pre-cum to slick the way as he got him off with both hands. 

"Promise you, baby. Ain't ever gonna stop lovin' you, an' tryin' to make you feel good," Derek said. Eric just moaned prettily in response. He liked this part of their intimacy the best. When his daddy just spoke sweetly to him while he touched him, and made him feel good all over. "Color?" he asked, running his thumb over the head of Eric's cock. 

"Green... N-Not gonna last m-much longer," Eric said. Derek pressed another kiss-this one to the jut of his hip-then began working his fingers into him again. The dual stimulation was perfect. Eric wasn't sure if he wanted to thrust up into his daddy's fist or grind down onto his fingers. The decision was made for him when Derek's fingers curled again, finding that spot from before that Eric had never been able to reach on his own. He cried out loudly before he began to grind down onto his fingers, his ass clenching tightly as his orgasm got close. 

"Can Daddy try somethin' else for you, baby?" Derek asked, his voice little more than a husky purr as he watched his boy fall apart for him. Eric nodded, not even caring to ask what it was that his daddy wanted. He just wanted to chase down that pleasure that was steadily building, leaving him a panting, shivering mess as he was fucked open. It took him a second to register what happened next. Derek wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, and Eric's brain shut off as he felt the warm, wet heat of his daddy's mouth envelop his whole cock in one quick movement.

"F-Fuck!" Eric cried, that single word all the warning Derek got before he came. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned around the cock between his lips, his throat working reflexively as he swallowed Eric's cum. He kept pressing against Eric's prostate, really drawing the orgasm out for as long as he could before his boy was whimpering as the sensitivity hit him. Then he pulled away, an almost obscene noise escaping him when he sucked in that first, shuddering breath. 

"Fuckin' hell, baby," Derek rasped out. Eric was completely blissed out now, a mewling, twitching mess as he withdrew his fingers from his hole. "Did so good for Daddy, took two of his fingers on your first try," he said, his voice now a hoarse whisper as he took his own neglected cock in his hand. He stroked himself hard and fast and came with Eric's name on his lips. He shook as he painted Eric's tummy white, and he pressed their lips together clumsily when he was able to remember how kissing worked again. Eric just sighed dreamily against his lips before he kissed him back weakly. 

"... Sticky," Eric mumbled once they broke the kiss. He glared up at his dad a little, but it looked suspiciously like a pout as he let go of the headboard. Derek only offered him a sheepish grin before he untied the scarf from his wrists. He hadn't tied it tightly, but he still pressed a couple of kisses to the slightly reddened skin. 

"You did so well, baby. Kept those hands up and outta the way while I took care of you," Derek said. Eric flushed from the praise. Now that his hands were free, he was able to cover his face with them again. Derek only laughed quietly before he got out of bed. His legs were still a bit shaky from the aftershocks of his orgasm, but he needed to clean Eric up. He'd only get huffy and upset if he woke up with cum dried on his stomach. He fetched a washcloth and wet it with warm water, then grabbed a couple of bottles of water before he came back to the bed. 

"Y'knew I'd be th-thirsty..." Eric murmured, accepting the water gratefully as he hauled himself into a more upright position. "Startin' to think y-you really love m-me, dad," he added, his lips twitching into a grin before he drank his water. Derek wiped his stomach down gently, endless adoration coloring his face dark red. 

"I do, I love you  _ so  _ much," Derek said. He brushed Eric's hair back from his face, that tenderness back to soften the sharp edges of his face as he looked at him. "You're my special boy, Eric. Ain't nobody I love more than I love you," he said. Eric nodded and swallowed around the lump that had appeared in his throat rather suddenly. 

"L-Love you too, dad. Don't love anybody more than you," Eric admitted. He sipped at his water again while Derek finished cleaning him up. The washcloth was tossed into the dirty clothes hamper, and the water bottles were set on the nightstand when they were rehydrated enough. Derek pulled the covers up around them before he spooned Eric, grinning against his shoulder as the younger man grumbled sleepily about being little spoon again. As if he didn't immediately relax back against him, and fall asleep after a few moments. Derek listened to his breathing become even and slow, his own mirroring Eric's after a while as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to find him. They'd wake up in a tangle of blankets and sheets in the morning, bleary-eyed and exhausted from the events from the night before. 

Derek was okay with that. They didn't have anything to do tomorrow, and he was content to spend time lazing in bed with Eric. Anything to make his boy happy. Anything to show him the endless adoration he had for him.


End file.
